How to Train Your Dragon 2
How to Train Your Dragon 2 is an upcoming film, scheduled to be released on June 13, 2014. It will be DreamWorks Animation's 29th feature film, and a sequel to How to Train Your Dragon. It will also be the fourth DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox. Plot It has been five years since Hiccup and Toothless successfully united dragons and Vikings on the island of Berk. While Astrid, Snotlout and the rest of the gang are challenging each other to dragon races (the island's new favorite contact sport), the now inseparable pair journey through the skies, charting unmapped territories and exploring new worlds. At the beginning, Hiccup is pressured by Stoick to become chief, but Hiccup rebels by flying away from Berk and exploring new lands.3 When one of their adventures leads to the discovery of a secret ice cave that is home to hundreds of new wild dragons and the mysterious Dragon Rider(his mother),then the two friends find themselves at the center of a battle aganst Eret the Dragon kidnaper to protect the peace. Now, Hiccup,Toothless,Valka(hiccup's mother),and Valka's Dragons must unite to stand up for what they believe while recognizing that only together do they have the power to change the future of both men and dragons. Cast * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast * America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson * Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch * Kit Harrington as Eret, a Dragon Trapper * Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman * T. J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston * Kristen Wiig as Ruffnut Thorston * Cate Blanchett as Valka * Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bloodfist Videos HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 - Official Teaser Trailer-0|Teaser Trailer HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 - Official Trailer-0|Official Trailer Gallery Httyd22.jpg Ho9gs8e1.jpg Fiq202k.jpg 5csdkhf.jpg tumblr_mpzx66DcrM1rj6bnqo1 1280.jpg|Promotional artwork for How to Train Your Dragon 2 - Hiccup & Toothless howtotrainyourdragon2newlarge1.jpg howtotrainyourdragon2newlarge2.jpg 150422 10151720028380020 2996056 n.png How-to-train-your-dragon-2-poster-20130711.jpg How to Train Your Dragon 2 poster.jpg|A promotional poster for How to Train Your Dragon 2 How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-2014.jpg New-HTTYD-2-images-Hiccup-s-new-look-how-to-train-your-dragon-32339377-1600-841.jpg|concept sketches of Hiccup & his fellow Viking Friends New-HTTYD-2-images-Hiccup-s-new-look-how-to-train-your-dragon-32339376-500-293.jpg New-HTTYD-2-images-Hiccup-s-new-look-how-to-train-your-dragon-32339375-500-234.jpg More-HTTYD-2-official-art-by-Tom-Owens-how-to-train-your-dragon-32798172-500-433.jpg how-to-train-your-dragon-2-le-8.jpg|Valka (concept art) How-to-train-your-dragon-2-le-10-550x409.jpg tumblr_mw63jutN0O1rtv9alo1_1280.png|Hiccup & Toothless in their Dragon Racing Insignia how-to-train-your-dragon-2-poster.jpg|A special poster for How to Train Your Dragon 2 How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-wallpaper-night-fury-background-hd-1920x10801.jpg How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-11.jpg How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-7.jpg 1426179 428361083931707 1666046016 n.jpg|How to Train Your Dragon 2 vs. Mr. Peabody & Sherman 1466220 437612236339925 855345518 n.jpg 936552 10152047604440020 746850486 n.jpg 734209_438455776255571_726786184_n.jpg 997013_438443092923506_429373801_n.jpg 999923_438452859589196_895252775_n.jpg 1458651_438452882922527_540410292_n.jpg 1460208_438452452922570_1158750939_n.jpg 1469983_438448126256336_1826076089_n.jpg 1476468_438479159586566_829561994_n.jpg 1483177_438443526256796_2071654504_n.jpg 1504146_438445852923230_1932053775_n.png 1499543_438442836256865_1549606264_n.jpg 1509741_438444869589995_973892199_n.png 1521593_438444339590048_447276812_n.jpg 1521593_438444339590048_447276812_n.jpg 1521844_438446139589868_58004896_n.png 1526304_438445082923307_1846273495_n.png 1531931_438445326256616_1514863285_n.png 1525609_438444662923349_970020865_n.jpg 1525605_438444376256711_1945194746_n.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-20.png|Dragons and Vikings: enemies again! tumblr_mziwuyw8Bp1qzmmzso1_500.jpg|character poster of Astrid with Stormfly 1601372_10152118500815020_668360570_n.jpg|another character poster with Fishlegs ruff-tuff-how-to-train-your-dragon-2-movie-poster.jpg|character poster featuring Ruffnut & Tuffnut and Barf & Belch 1779985_467015430066272_1201649700_n.jpg 1798367_467015350066280_1148892499_n.jpg 1901658_467175996716882_2024897573_n.jpg 1912524_467015176732964_311764449_n.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon-2-theater-standee-2.jpg How-to-train-your-dragon-2-theater-standee-.jpg 1932719 471992352901913 1063174251 o.jpg 1505074 472456056188876 1821730207 n.png How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-image-how-to-train-your-dragon-36552491-1117-654-1-.jpg Tumblr n2c7vsOEFD1rj6bnqo1 500-1-.png Tumblr n2bv9fmY9g1rj6bnqo1 500-1-.png Tumblr n2b0sx4njf1rj6bnqo1 1280-1-.png Cuteness-1-.jpg 1098272 471607169607098 954327565 n.jpg 10013317 471607089607106 1790287454 n.jpg 10155676 474529189314896 1944403111 n.png 1979708 474534725981009 1709580305 n.png 1508610 474530012648147 1288120090 n.png 1503334 474525809315234 1384435930 n.jpg 1947502 474528279314987 1046075940 n.png Green Death's Death.jpg 3.png Tumblr n2c7vsOEFD1rj6bnqo1 500-1-.png Tumblr n2b0sx4njf1rj6bnqo1 1280-1-.png Cuteness-1-.jpg See also * IMDb page Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:DreamWorks Sequels Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:2014 Films Category:Epics Category:Fantasy